


The Assistant

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Car Sex, Erotica, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, this was just a self-indulgent fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: You are Richard Armitage's younger assistant. You were hired to help ease the workload off of his manager and to help Richard with whatever it is that he may need.Even if the things he may need help with aren't exactly within the job description.Richard Armitage x Female! ReaderShameless Smut lmao[thorin tag is just so more people can see the work because the armitage tag is dead lmao]
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	The Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make this into a real story when i get time. I have so much planned for this!!! <3 <3 I hope you enjoy hehe

“Richard, you’re not listening again.”

Your eyes gazed at the actor sitting opposite from you in the limo, your brows furrowed in displeasure at his absent mind. His blue eyes seemed to spark back to life as he stared at you, and Richard gave you a small smile.

“My apologies, (Y/n).”

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head albeit a smile came upon your lips. Shuffling through the papers sitting in your lap, you replied, pulling one of the sheets out to look over it.

“That’s alright, Richard, but let’s try to pay attention. Your schedule is pretty important today, and there’s been a couple of switch-arounds.”

Richard nodded a bit, and you began to go over his schedule for the day. His eyes seemed to glaze over once again as he listened to you speak, a seemingly melodious hum in the back of his mind as he fell back into his daydream.

In his mind, Richard could see you bent over on the seats, your black and flowing skirt pulled above to your waist while your panties were dropped to your knees. You were dripping wet, your sex glistening as you wiggled your hips before him looking back at him with a pleading look.

“Richard,” you whined to him, needing him to be inside you. Richard’s hands felt your hips, and oh, how soft they would feel beneath his fingers, and he gripped your hips tightly.

“Tell me how much you need me,” he would order you, watching you intently as he would begin grinding his clothed cock against you, wanting more than anything to watch you come undone while wrapped around him. You would whine, and begin begging him, begging him to fuck you and make you his, and Richard would do nothing but oblige.

Richard could see himself unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his slacks, and shoving them, along with his briefs, down to his mid thigh. His hand grasped his cock, and Richard guided it into your heat, groaning at the feeling of your warmth surrounding him. You were tight, a young little thing you were, and Richard would begin pounding away, taking what it was that he wanted to take for so long.

You were whining and moaning, fingers digging into the interior of the limo’s seats as he fucked you, and Richard leaned forward to bite your neck and shoulder, his hand gripping and teasing your breasts.

“Richard,” you would cry out to him, your walls throbbing around him as Richard fucked you, and he would pick up the pace, enthusiastic and yearning to feel you finally cum around him. Richard growled into the soft and sweet-smelling locks of your hair, his balls smacking against your skin as he fucked you as deeply as he could.

The stench of sex would begin to fill the limo, and he would be tempted to let the windows down, allowing the world to see the woman he would finally be with…the woman that he had wanted for so long.

Your walls clenched around him, your back arching as you cried out his name loudly, cumming all over his cock, and Richard would be delighted. Enlightened, euphoric, and excited, Richard would chase his release before cumming deep inside you, thrusting still to milk out everything he had.

It would be plentiful.

Your cum would mix with his own, dripping lightly out of your throbbing cunt, and he would swiped what dripped out and bring it to your lips. You would suck on his fingers, tongue teasing his digits, and he would wish to fuck that pretty mouth. Richard would pull your panties up, kissing your temple as he would whisper for you to keep those legs tight and to not let any drip out of you. You would-

“Richard!”

Richard jolted, swallowing thickly as he came back to reality. You were glaring at him now, completely upset with him for not listening again. You crossed your arms, unintentionally making your cleavage look much more appetizing than it already was.

“Mind telling me what’s got you so deep inside your own head that you can’t even listen?”

Richard’s face flushed, and he crossed his legs, hoping to hide the straining bulge of his hard-on.

“I’m sorry, I promise I’m fine…just a bit tired.”

You looked unimpressed and unbelieving, and Richard gave you a sheepish look. You groaned and muttered to yourself.

“Motherfucker, I give up.”

Grabbing a sheet of paper, you handed it to him, and Richard grabbed it, looking it over.

“Since you don’t want to listen, which is fine, here’s your itinerary for the day.”

Richard looked over the paper, his leg shaking a bit as he tried to do anything to make his hard-on go away. Your shuffling from across him, however, made Richard painfully aware of the attractive and very young assistant sitting before him. Who was it that hired you to help him again? God, it was such a long time ago, but hell, Richard didn’t know if it was for worse or for better that his manager had hired such an extraordinary woman.

This was exhausting.

Richard couldn’t possibly concentrate on anything else but you…the forbidden fruit from the tree that he so desperately wanted to get a bite of.

How _embarrassing_.

Normally a calm and collected man was now being reduced to a crumbling mess so easily without this woman even trying. Did she know what she did to him? Did (Y/n) know that she had somehow gotten him to fall for her; to yearn for her? Is that why she wore that pretty deep V-neck blouse he liked so much? Richard huffed to himself, and your eyes looked up at him. You could see his brows furrowed in frustration, and you asked him.

“Okay, what’s actually wrong?”

Richard shook his head, giving you a look from above the piece of paper.

“Nothing is wrong, (Y/n), I promise I’m fine.”

“That’s a crock of bullshit and you and I both know it. We’ve been friends for years, Richard. You can’t lie to me for shit.”

Richard’s eyes closed, and he took a calming breath. Yes, he had been friends with you for about four or five years now…years of developing and cementing an incredibly close and incredibly intimate friendship with you. Despite being his assistant, you had wormed your way into his heart, becoming the most valued friend that he had, even though there were times where you did get on his nerves. You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t, however.

It was a painfully endearing aspect about you.

“(Y/n), please. It’s best if we just drop it. I’ll be fine.”

“It’s obviously bothering you if it makes you get a hard-on.”

Richard’s eyes almost bugged from his head, choking on his own saliva, and you seemed so proud of yourself to catch him so off-guard. You were grinning so smugly, crossing your arms, and Richard hid his face in shame, too embarrassed to even say anything. A weight sitting on his lap made Richard shoot his eyes to you, his mouth opening, and your finger came to rest on his lips.

“If I had known that I was that distracting, I would have worn much less to make it worse for you.”

You grinned at him, and Richard growled at you, his eyes closing and hands clenching beside him.

“(Y/n), we….we can’t do this”

“Says who?

His heart clenched tightly. Fuck, Richard wanted nothing more than to take you right now, but what of his career? What of your career? The both of you had worked so hard to get to where you are now, and the world wasn’t an understanding place. He was at least twenty years older than you. If he took you and made you his own, it would mos tlikely cause a huge backlash, a troublesome scandal and it would risk both of your careers. After all, it would be a larger age gap than Hugh Jackman and his wife, which seemed to already push the line for some of the Hollywood world.

Richard didn’t want to throw your whole career away because of his own selfish gain, and he certainly didn’t want his own career to suffer for it either. However, with your hips rolling against his hard-on, your lips coming to his ear and whispering that it could be his little secret, Richard could feel his resolve crumbling.

Your lips pressed against his own, and Richard feverishly began to kiss you back, brows furrowed as his large hands finally felt the softness of your body. Your skin was so soft beneath his fingers, just like he had imagined, and his right hand snaked up the side of your leg, massaging the flesh of your thigh.

Tongues and teeth clashed, and Richard could taste faint traces of the wine you had sipped on at a previous interview the two of you had to do. Your hand came to his hair, pulling lightly, and Richard grunted before growling to you.

“I’m not waiting another second to be inside you…I’ve waited quite enough.”

Pushing you back, Richard took a deep breath of relief when his hard cock was freed from the confines of his slacks, and he pulled your panties to the side. Richard guided you slowly onto him, his eyes half-lidded and mouth agape as he slowly sunk into you. Thrusting a few times to help get his cock into you, Richard groaned when you were finally seated onto him.

You were as warm as he had imagined, your walls slick and pulsing with need. You immediately began to move, rolling your hips as you rode him, and Richard held you to him tightly, lips coming to yours. You whimpered lightly, the feeling of Richard’s large cock stretching you so delicious making you squirm and roll your hips faster. Your arms were wrapped around him, pulling his hair and scratching against his shoulder, and Richard growled into your mouth when you clenched around him.

His hips came to your waist, and Richard began to buck his hips up, slamming up into you, and you cried out. The sound of the music coming from the front got louder, and Richard was almost proud that he could make you make such noises. It was so damn hot. You were so damn hot. Richard panted lightly as he worked you, and you cried out his name again.

“Richard!”

Richard groaned deeply, and his thumb came to play with your clit, rubbing the swollen nub furiously, and you came hard around him, your mouth agape and a silent scream escaping. Your walls clenched so deliciously around him, and Richard fucked into you a few more times before cumming deeply inside of you. You were panting, a stray bead of sweat coming down your temple, and Richard panted alongside you.

The two of you took a moment to catch your breaths before you slowly pulled your hips off of him, and Richard swallowed thickly at the sight of his cock slipping from your wet heat. You almost whimpered from the loss, missing the feeling of being stretched by him, but you were nearing your destination fast.

Richard didn’t want to let you go, wanting to stay inside you for as long as possible, feel your smaller body pressed against his own, but he also knew that the driver was nearing the next location for the day. You pulled your panties back into place, still trying to quietly catch your breath, and Richard pulled you back to him, kissing your lips firmly. You sighed against him, holding his face as he did so, and he said to you.

“We have to talk about this later. We could get…get into serious trouble over this.”

You replied softly, your lips brushing against his own once more.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them. We’ll be okay, Richard.”

Richard was still anxious, his thumbs and fingers kneading into the flesh of your hips, and he said to you.

“I still want to talk about it…we have to be careful with this…if…if this is what you want…with me.”

He became shy and flustered, his voice quieting the longer he spoke, and you smiled lightly. Kissing his forehead, you whispered against his skin.

“I’ve wanted this for a while. Trust me, I’ve already had plenty of time to think about the pros and cons of being your hot, younger assistant.”

Richard couldn’t help but to chuckle and the two of you were forced to move away from each other. However, Richard’s eyes lingered longingly at you as you gathered up the papers that had been forgotten on the seat. Sliding another sheet of paper to him, you went back into assistant-mode.

“Here, this is the schedule for the week. I made sure to move some stuff around so you have Sunday and Saturday off. Some of the shit on there is little interviews, talk shows and shit, but some on there are photoshoots or meetings to discuss future projects with you.”

Richard nodded appreciatively as you shuffled through your binder. When the limo stopped at the hotel you two were going to be doing some interviews in and staying at, you opened the door but not before looking back at Richard, whose eyes had long since strayed from the paper and to your form.

“By the way, if I’m that distracting, you should just ask for some help or try to hide your erections better.”

Richard’s face went red, and you cackled as you stepped out, making the man hide his face with the papers and slide down in his seat.

“Woman…!”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY WORK. IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS. THANK YOU <3


End file.
